A New World
by RPM Shadow
Summary: A different second year. Harry Potter finds out he has another aunt. Natasha Romanoff is Lily and Petunia's half sister! So Harry sends her a letter, wishing to meet her, and to finally get to leave the Dursley's. He can only wish.
1. Chapter 1

**A New World**

Disclaimer: I only own James Rogers.

XxXx

 **A/N: I was starting to do a story about Hermione being Natasha and Steve's daughter. But this story had came to me first, so I'd like to do this one first, then maybe the other one with Hermione being the daughter of those two.**

XxXx

Soon to be 12-year-old Harry Potter walked into the kitchen to find Petunia Dursley putting bright frosting on a cake, she'd just baked.

"Who's this?" Harry asked showing her the picture he'd just found. "In this picture with you, and my mom?"

Petunia glared at him before her eyes landed on the picture, and her eyes widened. She dropped her spatulla with a gasp. "Where did you get that?!" She demanded as she reached for the picture, but Harry was faster as he quickly backed up as he held the picture tighter in his hand. "Who is she?" He wanted to know.

"She is mine, and Lily's half sister." Petunia revealed. "But I haven't spoken to her in years."

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "I have more reletives? How many more?" Ever since he'd found out the truth about what really happened to his parents, and his heritage, Harry has become more confident in things. "Where is she?" He asked.

"All I know is that she lives in America." Petunia picked up her spatulla from the counter to continue with frosting the cake. "She isn't a freak like you, so that's a pluse." She paused what she's doing. "I do know she's married." She goes back to finishing the frosting.

"That's all?" Harry asked. "You're not going to give me her name?"

Petunia growled as she turned to glare at him. "Her name is Natasha Romanoff. My father is her father." She grabbed Harry's arm and spun him around. "Now out!" She shoved him to the door of the kitchen.

XxXx

Once in his room, Harry sighed as he studied the picture, Hedwig - who's in her cage watches her master. And Harry finds himself wondering what it'd be like to live with Natasha. Is she nice like his mother, or his she mean like Aunt Petunia? He wondered about that as he fell asleep that night.

XxXxX

Natasha Romanoff is sitting in her living room, on the couch as she reads a book. Her 7-year-old son, James, is playing a game against his godfather, Clint Barton.

"I win!" James cheers jumping up from the floor and doing a victory dance while Clint bowed his head.

James suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw the front door open to reveal Steve Rogers walking in. "Daddy!" His smile is bright.

"Hey Camp." Steve greeted as he set his shield down. "You win again?"

Clint stood up from his place on the floor. "You kidding, he kicks my butt all the time when it comes to that game."

Natasha snorts, her smirk is hidden by her book. "And it ironic that you're the one who bought him the game."

Clint made a face at her, which James giggled at. "I'm out of here." Clint patted Steve on the shoulder. "Careful tonight Cap, she's been testy all day." And with that he left the Rogers' home, disappearing out the front door.

XxXxXx

 **Short. I know. Next chapter should be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore, and Professor Minerva McGonagall walked out of the Great Hall.

"You wanted to see me?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "I do." The two started walking down the empty hall. "Its come to my attention that Harry Potter has another living relitive."

"The half sister of Potter's mother, and aunt?" Professor McGonagall paused in her walk. "But I thought it's impossible to find her?" She asked. "She's Russian, and." She trailed off, with a thoughtfull look. "That's all I know."

Professor Dumbledore turned to her. "I believe it is rare when I'm wrong, and when I am, I do admite it." He replied. "Her name escapes me for the moment, I also believe she shouldn't be that hard to track down."

"And how is that?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"America has their own line of defense, a team called the Avengers." Professor Dumbledore explained, and McGonagall's eyes widened.

"They're just as famous as Potter."

"Because you are an animagus, I ask." The headmaster trailed off.

"That I spy on them?" Professor McGonagall folded her arms. "You want me to spy on the American muggles?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't Harry Potter." Headmaster Dumbledore said.

Professor McGonagall seemed to think this over. "Alright." She caved. "Fine, but if they send any dogs after me, I'll be blaming you."

XxXxX

Harry is currently in his room, a peice of paper on his desk as he writes.

 _Dear Mrs. Romanoff_

 _I'm sorry for suddenly writing to you out of the blue like this, but I just recently found out about you. You are my mother - Lily Evens, Lily Potter's half sister making you my aunt._

 _My name is Harry Potter, I have been living with Aunt Petunia sinse I was a baby. I don't know if you know that my mom, and her husband James are dead, that's why I have been living with them and cousin Dudley._

 _I will be going on twelve soon, and I would really like to know about you, Aunt Petunia won't tell me anything. Just then fact that you live in America and you're married. I would love to meet you, and your family. If that's ok with you._

 _Oh, this is Hedwig, she belongs to me. She was a birthday present from my friend Hagrid, Hedwig won't hurt you, unless you scare her._

 _Your nephew,_

 _Harry Potter_

Folding the paper and gently putting it into an envalop, Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage and opened the gate.

"Here's your chance for some excercise." He said as he gently petted her. "I hope you can find Aunt Natasha." He held up the letter with his free hand.

XxXxX

Professor McGonagall is now in her cat form as she looked at the apartment building, It was easy to find the half sister in the phone book, but now came the difficult part - actually finding the right muggles to follow.

"Daddy! Daddy!" A blonde little boy around the age of seven hurried past the bush McGonagall's hiding in. She watches the cute boy, who runs up to his father. Who's an older verson of the boy. "We got a letter from Uncle Bucky!" He bounced with delight around his father.

"Really?" The man gently asked as he took the letter and opened it. His son grabbed his arm as he stood on his tiptoes to try to see the letter.

"What does he say?"

"He just says he'll be back at the end of the month. And that he has a surprise for all of us." His father answered as he took his active son by the hand and lead him to the entrance of the apartment building.

"A surprise?" The boy asked with delight as he bounced and disappeared through the revalving door.

Just then Professor McGonagall was snatched up from the bush by a little kid. "Hey guys look what I found, new prey." He turned and carried McGonagall to two other kids his age.

Two boys held a big can of paint, while another one held a paint brush.

"Hey, you brats!" The voice had the boys freezing in fear. McGonagall watched as a red-head woman walk toward them. "Leave that cat alone!"

"Its Black Widow!" The one with the paintbrush cried. "Let's get out of here!" Dropping the brush, he and his friends turned and raced off.

The cat hissed when the boy, who'd grabbed her, now suddenly dropped her to race after his friends.

The red head knelt down next to the cat. "Are you ok kitty?" She asked as she gently petted the cat. "You should really stay away from those kids, they pick on helpless animals." She then stood to her full height and walked towards the entrance of the building.

XxXxX

Natasha is in the kitchen as she starts to make her family dinner. Steve walks in and leans against the counter with his arms folded as he watches her.

"You ok, Nat?" He asks gently.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She retorts as she gets the oven ready to the right temp.

Steve shrugged. "You've been testy for the last couple of days, going off at a simple thing." He walked over to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You acted this way when you found out about James." He squeezed her shoulders gently.

"I just haven't been sleeping well is all." She informs simply.

"Mommy! Daddy!" James cried as he runs into the kitchen. "There's an owl on the balcony!"

"What?" Both his parents ask in union before hurrying out of the kitchen and into the main room of the apartment, which is the living room and look toward the small balcony. "A beautiful owl, too." Natasha said as she walks over to the screen door to unlock and open it.

But the owl stayed perched on the back of one of the chairs.

"Is that a letter in its mouth?" James asked, he's now sitting sideways on his knees on the couch, his hands pressed down on the armrest.

Slowly, Natasha walks over to the owl, who drops the letter in the seat of the chair. She picks it up and takes it out of the envalope to unfold it and reads it. She turns pale when she does.

"Natasha?" Steve asks as he walks over to her, he wraps his arm around her with one arm, then takes the letter with his free hand. "Ok, I'm confused."

"Of course you would be." Natasha said as she grabs a lawn chair and falls into it. "Nobody but Director Fury knows."

"Knows what?" Steve asks, he rereads the letter again. "Will you please tell me what's going on."

Natasha takes a few deep breaths. "It's a long story." She gently and slowly reaches out to Hedwig, who allows her to pet her. "I will write a reply."

Steve folded his arms. "Am I going to like this?" He asked.

XxXxX

 **Wow! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this new chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Avengers are sitting around a big round table. "My sister, Petunia has never been nice." Natasha had been explaning the situation. "To think about what she's done to Harry is believable."

"Like what?" Tony Stark asked as he sat lazily in his chair.

Natasha gestured to all around the table. "Everyone in this room, she would call a 'freak' of nature."

Dr. Bruce Banner scratched the back of his head. "But she doesn't know us."

Natasha shook her head. "Don't matter. If she sees anything that's not normal, she calls it 'freak of nature'." She explained. "She doesn't like magic, she's mostly scared of it."

"If she doesn't tick off the wrong person, then she'll be fine." Sam Wilson said.

"That's why she hardly goes anywhere." Natasha replied. "She stays home to look after the house."

"Then how does she know about magic?" Steve asked. "If she isilates herself, then how does she know what magic even is?"

"Lily." Natasha answered simply. "Lily was a witch. Now that she's gone, I guess Petunia thinks she can do anything she wants to do with Harry."

Sgt. James (Bucky) Barns leaned forward. "Are you talking abuse?" The minute he asked, everyone stiffened.

"Not physical." Natasha shook her head. "It's more like words. Petunia is too scared to actually hit."

Sam leaned forward. "So what would you like us to do?" Ever since Bucky had returned and joined the Avengers he and Bucky have been fighting for the spot of best friend to Steve.

"I have already responded to Harry's letter." Natasha said. "He wants to meet with me, so I'll head there. To meet him." She smiled. "I don't think he's told Petunia of what he's done, so this is going to be fun to see her again."

"When was the last time you saw your sister?" Thor asked.

Natasha looked thoughtfull. "Not since Lily's death. Petunia was the one who cut off all ties."

"Then you, and the Captain should be the ones to go." Director Nick Fury said. "After all, its family."

Tony opened his mouth to protest but Bruce and Thor elbowed him.

XxXxXx

Harry stared at the letter he'd recieved from Aunt Natasha. he read and reread the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I really hope you are doing well. I apollogize for Petunia, she has not always been nice. Not to people like us anyway._

 _I agree that we should meet. And because you are Lily's son, I know I will like you alot. Yes, it's true I live in America. If you are worried about my family, you don't have to. My husband is a Captain in the military and very nice, and my son who is seven will so want you too cause he's always wanted somebody to play with. I will be at your place by tomorrow, and be prepaired._

 _Your new Aunt_

 _Natasha Romanoff_

"HARRY POTTER!" Uncle Vernon's angry voice shouted from the main floor of the house, and Harry winced.

Walking out of his bedroom, Harry made his way to the living room. "Yes?"

"That bloody bird of yours is going to have the neighbors start questioning about us!" Vernon growled. "Keep it locked up for the rest of the night!"

"It's the only way for her to not get board." Harry protested.

"Not now Dudley." Petunia said from behind Harry, in the kitchen. "It's for when the Mansons' arrive." Her voice is cheerful as she pushed Dudley's hand away from the cake she'd baked yesturday.

Vernon beamed. "Which will be any minute!"

The three Dursleys' went over their plans, then turned to Harry with glares. "And you?" Vervon sneered.

"I'll be in my bedroom." Harry said simply. "Making no noise and pretending I don't exsist."

XxXxXx

Natasha sat down on the couch with a plop and a heavy sigh, leaning her head on Steve's shoulder.

He looked up from his book, and closed it. "You ok?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her to pull her close.

"I did go to the doctor." Natasha said. "Just like you told me too."

Steve nodded. "Good. What did they say?"

"James is going to have a sibling."

Steve grinned. "That's great sweetheat!" He kissed the side of her head.

Natasha snuggled closer to her husband. "Is Bucky ready to take James for the night?"

Steve laughed. "Are you kidding? Bucky already has James, all we have to wait for is Stark is to let us know when the jet is ready."

"I'm nervious." Natasha confessed. "What's going to happen if we have to bring Harry back here?" She asked. "We aren't ready."

"When the time comes for us to move to a bigger house, we'll cross that bridge." He replied. "One problem at a time."

XxXxX

 **Thank you to all the reviews! Next up is Harry meeting Natasha. Natasha and Petunia willl have their reunion too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't wait any longer with an update, seeing all the reviews I've been getting :)**

XxXxXx

Harry watched as from inside his bedroom as Vernon screwed in bars on the window. "You're never going back to that school! You're never going to see those freaky friends of yours again!" He yelled at Harry through the window and bars. "Never!"

The next day, Harry was pushed from the kitchen by Vernon. "Get the door, boy!" He sneered before he walked back into the kitchen to finish his breakfast.

Harry walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a man and woman standing there. "Um hello." He greeted.

"Hello." The man returned the great with a smile. "Are you Harry Potter?" He looked to his side to see the woman he's with, just staring, or was she studying him?

Harry nodded. "I am. Who are you?"

The woman seemed to snap out of it. "I'm your aunt, Harry." She smiled gently. "Natasha Romanoff, this is your uncle, Steve Rogers."

Harry stared at them with awe, he couldn't help it.

A loud noise was heard in the kitchen. "POTTER!" Vernon's angry shout had Harry snap out of it.

"Um, sorry." Harry apologized, moving aside with the door. "Please come in."

"You didn't tell Petunia that we were coming, did you?" Natasha asked with an amused smirk.

Harry shook his head. "No ma'am. I'm sorry, I know I should've."

Natasha still held her smirk. "It's ok Harry. This is going to be fun."

Steve put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't strain yourself Nat."

"What the bloody hell is taking you so long, Potter?!" Vernon yelled as he marched into the hallway, he stopped short and his eyes grew wide when he reconized the guests.

"It's the Avengers!" Dudley exclaimed from behind his father, almost dropping the candy he'd been stuffing into his mouth.

"Not just the Avengers." Natasha said as she folded her arms. "I want to see Petunia, right now."

Harry, who's now standing on the stairs, just watched like it was a tennis match.

It took Vernon a few minutes to finally recover, and he turned slightly. "Petunia dear, would you come out here please?"

After a few minutes, Petunia came out of the kitchen and into the hall where she froze when she saw Natasha.

"Natasha?" She squeaked. "W, w, what are you doing here?"

"I'm responding to my nephew's letter of course." Natasha answered simply.

"Nephew?" Vernon asked. "Who's nephew? Dudley?"

"No." Steve took two steps sideways to stand next to Harry. "Him." He gently placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and was surprised to feel the twelve-year-old jump at the gently touch.

"I think you have the wrong house." Vernon said quickly.

"Vernon." Petunia took a few steps forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, then she adressed the two Avengers. "This is Natasha." Her voice is shaking. "My half sister."

"Whoa!" Dudley gasped.

"I'm here to see for myself how you're taking care of Harry." Natasha said firmly.

"Perhaps we should go into the living room to talk?" Steve suggested.

Petunia nodded. "Of course." She took Vernon's arm. "Dudley, why don't you go upstairs?" She suggested, she looked at Natasha and Steve. "This way." She pulled her husband's arm to lead the way into living room.

XxXxX

As soon as the adults were in the living room, Natasha blew up. "How _dare_ you treat Lily's son like he's a nobody!" She glared at Petunia. "Like he's some kind of monster!"

"I'm in charge of Harry." Petunia firmly. "I treat him." She trailed off.

"Oh, I dare you to say it!" Natasha fumed. "I bet you treat him just like you did Lily, only this time you seem to get away with it."

"It's not my fault Lily got herself killed!" Petunia yelled. "It's not fair that we have to raise the freak!"

Natasha's eyes blazed with anger. "Why is that your favorite word when it comes to new and different people? And stop calling Harry that!"

"That boy has been our responsibilty for _years_!" Vernon yelled, getting his voice into the conversation. "I think we've been raising him pretty well."

"I saw bars on a certain window." Steve said calmly with his arms folded. "I'm taking a shot in the dark and say that's Harry's room." His eyes narrowed. "How many locks do you have on the door?"

"That's not your concern!" Petunia exclaimed.

"Three?" Natasha asked. "Four? Maybe six?"

Petunia, and her husband stayed silent.

"What have you been doing to Harry for all these years?" Natasha demanded as Steve began to roam the living room.

"Every single picture in this living room is just of your son." Steve said. "And there's none of Harry, there's no trace of him at all."

"You won't find any."

All four adults turned to see Harry standing in the doorway, and behind him is Dudley who's peeking around his cousin's arm.

"Zip your mouth, boy!" Vernon sneered.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Natasha yelled at him. "I have a good mind to call C.P.S. on you!" She glared at Petunia. "On the both of you!"

That shut Petunia up, but Vernon looked enraged. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't think I won't!" Natasha sneered.

Steve walked over to Harry, and Dudley. But Dudley got spooked and pushed his way around Harry to quickly be at Petunia's side. "Harry." Steve said gently. "What has the Dursley's done to you over the years?"

Harry looked up at the intimitating man. "I, I." He trailed off and looked away. "Sorry." He mumbled, he turned back around when Steve knelt down in front of him.

"Is this better?" He asked with a warm voice, and Harry nodded.

"Harry?" Natasha asked gently as she too knelt down next to him. "Please, what has Petunia done to you?"

Harry looked into her eyes, studying her. And soon he found himself trusting her completely as he spilt everything out, by the end he found himself crying.

Natasha gently took Harry's hands. "Don't you worry Harry." She promised, her own eyes glittered in tears. "I'm here now. So let me fix this mess, ok?" She asked with her mother tone she uses with James when the 7-year-old knows he's going to get in huge trouble with Steve.

"Ok." Harry said with a nod, and both his new aunt and uncle stood to their full height and turned to the Dursley's.

"I remember now why you cut off all ties." Natasha hissed, glaring at Petunia. "Lily would be turning in her gave if she knew what you were doing with her son!"

"I say we still call C.P.S. on them." Steve said as he once again roamed the living room.

Biting his lower lip, Harry reached up and gently tapped Natasha on the arm. "Aunt Natasha?" He asked as she turned to him.

"Yes, Harry?" She asked gently.

He started chewing on his lower lip, before he gathered all his courage. "Could it be possible if I could." He trailed off.

Natasha knelt down in front of him. "Are you asking me if you could come live with me instead of staying here?" She asked, knowing that's what he was asking.

Harry nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Steve walked over to them. "It's ok with me."

"No!" Vernon yelled. "You will not be taking him! You have no right, you didn't even know about him until very recently. You don't know him! He will not leave this house!"

Natasha was quick to stand straight. "And you know him?" She challenged. "Do you really know your nephew?"

Vernon was quiet, as is Petunia, and Dudley.

"Does Harry have a favorte food?" Steve asked. "What's his best friend's name? His favorite class? His least favorite class? What are his hobbies? Do you show Harry love and respect?" By the end of the questioning he was folding his arms.

Vernon stayed silent.

"Petunia?" Steve asked, turning to look at her. "Do you know any of those questions?"

Petunia could only shake her head rapidly, not trusting her voice.

"That's it then." Natasha said as she turned to Harry, who was still standing next to her. "Harry, go get your stuff. You're coming home with me and Steve."

Harry beamed, he then launched himself at her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you!" When he pulled away, he turned and hugged Steve. "Thank you, thank you."

Natasha turned to look back at Petunia. " _This_ branch." She pointed at herself, and Steve. "Will now be raising our nephew, Harry Potter from now on."

XxXxXx

 **This chapter was fun to write. I couldn't stop! :) Hope you like it.**

 **Oh, please don't tell me that I need to work on my grammer. I already know about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all my reviewers! :) I didn't know this story was going to be such a hit. I'm happy it is!**

 **I'm putting a new OC in here. Cause like my first OC, James, my new OC is going to also be inportant too.**

XxXxX

Harry walked through the new SHIELD headquarters, keeping close to his new family as he looked around making himself remember things.

But when he turned to catch up, he ran right into the brick wall of Sgt. James (Bucky) Barns.

"Ouch!" Harry said after he fell backwards and landed on his butt.

"Sorry, kid." Bucky apologized, he held out his right hand to help Harry up, which he gladly took the offer.

"It's ok." Harry said, his eyes had landed on Bucky's exposed metal arm, then he realized he must've been staring cause he quickly shook his head to look down. "Sorry for staring."

Bucky shrugged. "It's ok, no harm."

Harry looked up sharply at him. "Your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Bucky asked giving him a confused look. "I normally hide it, but when I'm here, it's exposed." He paused. "Sometimes."

Harry couldn't stop himself from asking. "What happened to your whole arm?" The second he asked it, he slapped a hand over his mouth as his eyes widened behind his glasses.

Bucky just looked at his arm sadly. "I fell off a moving rain." He ran his right hand along the metal of his once flesh arm.

Harry knew there was more to that story, but he really didn't want to pry sinse he looked just as intimating as Uncle Steve, so he dropped it. "Sorry I blurted that out."

Bucky just laughed. "Its ok kid." He looked around. "Are you here alone?"

"No, of course not." Harry said with a shake of his head.

Just then Natasha poked her head from around the corner. "Harry, there you are." She smiled. "We're in here."

Harry beamed, happy for a new destraction. But he looked up at the man he'd ran into. "It was nice talking to you." It really did feel good to talk to an adult outside of Hogwarts to treat him niclely and with respect.

"It's been nice talking with you." Bucky said with a smile. "I need to go though, have to pick up my girl." With that he walked around Harry and wandered off.

Harry watched him leave, then turned back around to find Natasha standing next to him. "Is he a good guy?" Once again another question flew out of his mouth, just before he slapped his hand over his mouth for the second time.

"He is." Natasha nodded, she looked dwon at him. "But if you really want to 411 on him, you should ask your Uncle Steve. They know each other better." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and was surprised when he jumped. "Harry? Are you ok?"

Harry looked up at her. "I'm sorry, I'm still not use to being cared for like this outside of Hogwarts."

Natasha gently turned Harry around so he was facing her. "I'm going to have two doctors look at you, ok? Just to make sure you're up to code with doctor's reports."

"I've only had one doctor appointment." He raised his left hand and tapped his glasses with his finger. "Will the rest hurt?"

"No, they won't." She shook her head.

Harry chewed on his lower lip. "Will you stay with me?"

"If that's what you want."

Harry's head bobbed up and down. "Yes please."

Natasha smiled. "Ok, then." She held out her hand. "Let's not keep the good doctors waiting then."

Feeling completely at ease and almost feeling at home, Harry took her hand letting his aunt lead him into the room she'd poked her head out of.

XxXxXxX

Later, that day Steve and Sam walked through SHIELD headquarters. "Do you have any idea of what Barns' surprise is?" Sam was asking as they turned a corner.

"All I now is he said 'his girl is waiting.'" Steve answered with a shake of his head. "I didn't know he had a girl, I didn't know he took up dating again."

"Is he still afraid of chicks seeing his left arm?"

"I think so." Steve nodded. "This secret girl thing is bugging me."

"Yeah, it's getting as bad as Stark." Sam agreed. "And you know Stark longer then I have."

"Who doesn't want to throw Stark out the window?" Steve grinned. "But he does have his moments, and he grows on you."

"Like heartburn." Sam said. "So! Where's your nephew?" He really wanted to change the subject. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Natasha's getting him checked out by Banner, and Jane." Steve answered. "Then everyone will get to meet him."

"Cool, cool." Sam grinned, he then slapped his hand on Steve's shoulder. "I heard through Stark's big mouth that you got Natasha knocked up again." He laughed. "She was scary when she was carrying James."

"I beleive I take the brunt of it." Steve grunted.

Sam just laughed as they continued to walk.

XxXxXxX

The day went on. Harry got to meet all the Avengers, minus Bucky. He almost got over whelmed when the rich guy, what was his name? Oh yeah, Tony Stark, kept asking questions about the Dursley's, then he would ask about Hogwarts and if he'd be able to get a company started in the magical world, he would've asked more questions but Dr. Foster shoved an apple in his mouth. While Harry stared, the rest of the Avengers laughed sinse the look is comicle on Stark's face.

"That's one way to shut him up." Director Fury said with amusement.

XxXxXx

It was now time to head home since the day was getting late and the Rogers' still had to pick up their son from the baby-sitters. Harry still couldn't get over how the American cars are oppeset from London.

And after picking up James from the baby-sitters, they headed home. James was so excited to finally meet Harry he couldn't stop asking questions. He even thanked him for not being a girl, Steve had laughed at that while Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Here we are." Natasha said when Steve pulled his car, a 2002 black Ford Escape SUV 2WD into a parking space of a parking garage.

"Um, can I ask where?" Harry asked as he just sat in the backseat and looked around.

"This is just the parking garage." James smiled as he stayed in the backseat with Harry. "The apartments are next door." He pointed to the back windshield to a dark brick building nearby.

"Oh." Harry nodded after following the point.

Getting out of the car, then walking with his family he was surprised but smiled when James took his hand and wouldn't let go even when Steve took James' other hand. So Natasha took Harry's free hand as the family made their way to the apartment building.

And Harry couldn't stop thinking he was finally home. A real home, like Hogwarts.

XxXxXx

 **How do you like it? I'm not trying to rush anything. If you've noticed already I haven't mentioned Ron, and Hermione yet. But I will. They're coming!**

 **In the next chapter, my other OC will show herself. I hope you guys liked the greeting of Bucky and Harry. And I'm sorry for missed spelled words.**


	6. Chapter 6

Once inside the apartment James lead Harry by the hand through it, giving him a tour.

"This is my room!" James exclaimed brightly as he, and Harry now stood in the middle of James' bedroom. "Oh, it's yours too!"

Harry blinked as he turned to look at his young cousin. "Mine too?" He repeated, watching as James bobbed his head up and down.

"Sorry James." Steve said from the doorway as he leaned against the frame. "Harry's getting his own room."

"I don't mind sharing." Harry told his uncle. "At Hogwarts, and in the dorm, I share a room with three of my friends." He explained. "And I only come back during the summers."

"What about Thanksgiving?" James asked as he now sat ontop of his bed, Indian Style as he hugged a stuffed animal. "And Christmas, and 4th of July?"

"Now that I'm living here, I can spend it here." Harry said.

"You still need your own room, Harry." Steve said. "We'll get you some furniture."

"I really hate to ask." Harry said. "But what about Hedwig? My owl? Where is she going to stay?"

"She can stay in the living room." Steve answered, like it was simple. "We'll get her a perch. And she can come and go as she pleases."

Harry smiled, but it was interupted by a jaw spilling yawn, which he tried to cover with his hand.

"Yeah, its time for all of us to go to bed." Steve finished his sentence as he turned to look at his son. "Bathroom." He ordered pointing at him. "Now."

Because he's now so tired to argue, James slid off his bed and walked out of the bedroom.

"We have you set up in the living room, Harry." Steve said. "At least just for the night. Until we get your room decerated." He explained. "The couch folds out to be a bed."

Harry nodded. "Uncle Steve?" He asked. "Um, Aunt Natasha said I should ask you for more info about the man with the metal arm. Can I ask, who is he?"

"I'll answer all your questions tomorrow." Steve said as he lead his nephew out of the bedroom and back into the main room, where Natasha stood by the already fold out bed, and Hedwig is perched on her arm.

"She's a beautiful owl, Harry." His aunt said with a smile.

Harry nodded. "Thank you." He watched as Hedwig went back to being perched on the back of the couch.

"We'll leave you alone now so you can sleep." Natasha said as she took Steve's arm and pulled him out.

And after saying goodnight, Harry walked over to his trunk and opened it to pull out his pj's, after changing he climbed onto the mattress and under the blanket. Pulling off his glasses he set them down on the little stand, next to a table top lamp.

Then he was out like a light as soon as his head hit the big fluffy pillow.

XxXx

The next day when Harry awoke, it took him a few minutes to wonder if yesturday was just a dream or if it was really real. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he turned and grabbed his glasses.

Putting them on, Harry looked around himself at the main room of the apartment. Not a dream, it's real. He even pinched himself to double check.

"Ow!" Nope, still here.

Pushing himself out of the makeshift bed, Harry ran to the deck and placed his hands on the railing as he looked around the American neighborhood.

Natasha walked up to stand next to him. "Enjoying yourself out here?" She asked with a small smile, and the 12-year-old jumped startled turning to her.

"I am." He turned to her. "When are you leaving for the shopping?"

"What do you mean me?" Natasha asked.

"I don't get to go on those kinds of trips." Harry explained. "Uncle Vernon says that I'm not worthy to mingle with the rest of the non freakish kind."

"Ok. Rule #1 for you Harry." His aunt said sternly. "Stop thinking like that, you don't have to go back to him anymore. So get rid of all those negitive thoughts out of your head."

Harry turned around and leaned back a little so his back is pressed against the railing and looked down. "That's why I consider Hogwarts my home, instead of the Dursley's. At Hogwarts, not only is it magical but people care for each other, they even care for me and respect me."

Natasha knelt down. "I promise you Harry, The Avengers are like you too. Freakish on the inside, but normal on the outside."

Harry looked up at her. "Really? You all look so normal."

"I think your Uncle Steve takes the cake when its comes down to it." Natasha smiled.

"How?"

"I was frozen for 70 years." Steve answered as he, and James stood in the doorway of the deck. Harry's head snapped up with wide eyes.

"Frozen?"

"My last mission." Steve explained. "I had to put an enemy named Hydra, his plain in the water, if I didn't a lot of people were going to die." He walked over to lounge chair and sat down to face his nephew.

"How did you survive?" Harry asked with awe.

"The Serum that I was given." Steve answered as James sat down in his lap. "It made me who I am. They wanted the little guy, I was the little guy."

"For what?" Harry asked confused.

"They wanted a Super Soilder." Steve answered again.

Harry nodded, not wanting to push to much. "What about the other Avengers?"

"How about we answer your questions later?" Natasha suggested. "We need to head out so you, Harry, can decorate your new room."

XxXxXx

Harry was excited as he got to choose what he wanted for his room, since for years he only got hand-me-downs and broken toys. He got a nice bedroom set, a bookshelf and some books. Then he was able to get a whole new wardrobe, he wasn't allowed a cell phone or computer cause Tony Stark would want to do that personally. His furnature world arrive the next day.

"James, your going to knock your soda off the table." Natasha warned. The four are now in the mall's food-court for lunch.

"I'm not going to spill." James said stumbernly, but his drink rocked a little when his hand bumped it when he reached for a frensh fry.

"James Steven." Steve said as he quickly reached forward and grabbed the soda just before it fell off the table. "That's what happened last time before you spilled your soda all over yourself." He set the plastic cup in the middle of the table. "Want to go home early without seeing Bucky?"

"No!" James cired, his eyes wide as he stared at his father.

"Then stop being your father." Natasha said as she stole a french fry from Steve's lunch.

"I'm taking a wild guess here. And say this is normal?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Natasha nodded.

Bucky walked over to the table with a young girl, Harry's age. "Having lunch without me?" He asked. "I'm offended."

"We tried to wait." Harry told him.

"This your girl Bucky?" Steve asked noticing the 12-year-old. "She's way to young for you buddy." He teased with a big smile.

"Yak it up pal." Bucky said as he reached for a frensh fry off James' plate as the girl finally saw Harry.

"No way!" She smiled. "Harry?"

Turning around sharply, Harry gaped. "Kelsey?"

Everyone paused to what they were doing, and watched the exchange.

"What are you doing here?" The two 12-year-old's asked in union.

"I live here." They once again said in union.

"Whoa." Bucky said put his hands into a 'T'. "How do you two know each other?"

Kelsey finally turned her gaze from Harry, to Bucky. "Harry, and I both attend Hogwarts."

Harry bobbed his head. "Yeah. We met on the train last year." He paused and turned back to Kelsey. "What happened to London?"

Bucky reached for two chairs from the nearby table and set one down for Kelsey, then set the one he has down between Steve and James.

"Remember last year when Seamus asked us if we were half, pureblood, or muggleborn?" Kelsey asked as she brought her chair closer to the table.

"Was that before or after you threw that chicken leg at Percy?" Harry asked with a grin.

Kelsey giggled. "For the last time, I was aiming at Lee." She calmed down and cleared her throat. "Well, it turns out that my grandpa, and Bucky know each other." She explained.

"Letting them stay with me after their house was burned to the ground." Bucky said as he sat back and folded his arms.

Kelsey nodded with a big smile. "We've been with him ever sinse."

"Well Harry." Natasha said with a smile. "Looks like your not as alone as you thought."

XxXxXx

 **Hope I did ok with explaining with Kelsey, I want her to be related to Bucky some how, but because he's the Winter Soilder ... I'm not sure how that's going to happen.**

 **Next up: Ron!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auther's Note:**

Just want to say, to those who want to have a beta: I have done hundreds of fic's on Fanfiction all without a beta and I have done fine.

Where are they? t have those stories cause I get reviewers 'that wouldn't happen' or they would say 'that doesn't go with anything'.

So, those have been deleted.

To those who don't like my new OC. If you don't like her, you don't have to review instead of telling me in a review that you don't.

I just ask to give her a chance, but if you really don't like her, then please don't review telling me.

And to the those who don't like Steve/Natasha please don't tell me in a review.

And lastly please don't tell me about the Red Room. Yes, I have watched The Avengers 2, but I had to leave during the part where Natasha explained about the Red Room.

I like to think that because of the Serum that is pumping through Steve's vains can give Natasha a baby.

I love this couple! Ever since Captain America 2.

I'm sorry. But I had to do it, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I would really like to thank all the ones who do like my story.

If a FANFICTION site, guys.


	8. The Real Chapter 7

**Thank you to the reviewers who are encouraging me! Reading your reviews brings tears. Good tears, I'm so sensitive!**

 **And one other note: I would never bash Hermione! :( She's my favorite! :) Now as for pairing her with Ron ... no, no, no, no, no, no and no. I never liked that pairing, like I never liked Ginny. And as for a Harry/Ginny? That's a hell no.**

 **This next part of the story is how Harry and Kelsey met during their first year at Hogwarts. But just in the beginning!**

XxXxXx

 _11-year-old Kelsey Brooke Davis-Black pushed her trolly through the crowd inside King's Cross Station, her Grandfather walked along side her with his left hand resting on her shoulder. Her trolly looks the same as any Hogwarts students. Her cat, a black cat meowed from inside his carrier._

 _"Here we are!" Her Grandfather smiled as they came to a stop in front of the platform, that would take Kelsey to Hogwarts for a whole year._

 _Kelsey gulped. "I'm scared Grandpa." She looked at him._

 _"You have nothing to be scared off." He told her gently as he turned to look at her. "The house is full of magic, its same like going to Hogwarts."_

 _Kelsey just shook her head. "That's not what I mean." She said as her grandfather realized what she's talking about._

 _Her grandfather knelt down in front of her and gently took her hands. "You are not a Slytherin, do you hear me? You have never acted like one in the past, and I sure as hope you don't start to act like one now."_

 _"Draco will expect me to come to his side." She said. "We're cousins. We should act like family, right?"_

 _"Nobody gets to choose who their family is. Just like Siruis." The elder gently squeezed her hands._

 _"Are the rumors true?" Kelsey asked. "Did Daddy really kill the Potters, and mom?"_

 _Her grandfather looked off into the distance with a far away look on his face. He stayed like that for quiet awhile before finally turning to look back at his granddaughter. "No. I don't believe it. He's too good of a man. He respected and charished your mother, putting her first." He smiled gently. "He was so scared of me in the beginning."_

 _Kelsey giggled as her Grandfather rose back to his full height._

 _"Now, its your first year. So listen to your Professors and no fighting." He told her. "Be nice to the other kids, unless of course the other kids wanna fight, then you'll have to kick their butts."_

 _Kelsey made a face. "Are you going to be ok Grandpa?" She asked. "We won't get to see each other until summer comes."_

 _He smiled. "I'll be fine." He pulled her into a big and tight hug. "Just promise me something."_

 _"Anything." She smiled as they pulled away from their hug._

 _"You are a pure-blood." He reminded her. "But don't let that stop you from making friends with different kinds of witches and wizards. Can you promise me that?" He asked gently._

 _Kelsey stared up at her grandfather. "I promise."_

 _"Good, no go on. Embrace the witch inside you."_

 _Kelsey hugged her Grandfather tightly. "Bye Grandpa." She sniffed. "I miss you already."_

 _"As I you." He pulled away from her and smiled._

 _Kelsey turned and started to push her trolly, but stopped to turn back to her Grandfather. "I'll make you proud." She promised before turning and hurrying toward the platform and disappearing into it._

 _"You already have." Her Grandfather said softly before turning back around and walking away._

 _XxXxXxX_

 _Kelsey made her way down the ally of the train, fighting back tears. She was feeling homesick, and to make it worse - nobody wanted her to be apart of their company because of her last name._

 _She finally found a compartment and quickly paused in the doorway when she found a boy, her age sitting there as he looked out the window._

 _"I'm sorry. I thought this was empty." She apologized when the boy turned to look at her._

 _"It's ok." He said. "Please come in." He gestured to the bench in front of him, and Kelsey smiled before walking further into the compartment and sitting down in front of him. "Um." He began with a frown as she tried to avoid his eyes. "Are you ok?"_

 _"When you have my last name, you get treated very differently."_

 _"I'm Harry." The boy introduced himself, wanting the girl to feel better. "Harry Potter."_

 _Kelsey's sad eyes suddenly widened with shock and awe as she looked at him, but she quickly pulled herself together. "Hi Harry. I'm Kelsey. Kelsey Black."_

XxXxXx

Harry walked into the living room to see Steve, who's cleaning his shield. "Uncle Steve?"

Steve looked up. "Hi. What's up?"

"Um, my best friend Ron Weasley really wants to meet you all." Harry explained. "I wrote him a letter yesturday, sending it by owl, and I got a reply back saying he wishes to meet you, Aunt Natasha, and James."

"Well." Steve said as he put his shield down on the floor so its leaning up against the side of the couch where he'd put it. "I don't see why not. Your aunt really wants to meet your friends too." He looked at his nephew as James finally looked up from watching Scooby Doo.

"Can you tell us a little about him?" He asked. "What's he like?"

"Ron comes from a big family." Harry explained as Natasha came out of the kitchen and gently leaned against the counter. "He has five older brothers, and one young sister."

James' eyes nearly popped out of his head. "For once I'm glad its just me."

"Ron's a nice guy." Harry continued. "His family isn't that wealthy, but they manage by supporting each other." He smiled. "Mrs. Weasley is super nice, but you don't want to cross her."

"I think its a good idea to meet Harry's friends." Natasha said as she walked up from behind Harry, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. "Everyone needs friends."

"I have three best friends." Harry confirmed. "You already met Kelsey, then there's Ron, and Hermione Granger. I have other friends too, but they're my best friends."

"I don't have anything lined up next week." Steve said. "Nat?"

The red head shook her head. "I don't either."

Harry began to smile. "So, it's ok?"

Both aunt, and uncle nodded. "Yes." Natasha said. "It's ok."

XxXxXxX

The following week came by fast, and the family is now back in London. Harry lead them through the muggle way, how Hermione explained to him in a letter to do so.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally." Harry smiled.

"Whoa!" James breathed. "Hey!" He exclaimed when Steve grabbed him.

"Sorry champ." Steve said. "But its way to crowded." With that he placed his son on his shoulders.

Just then, two men came tumbling out of a shop, followed by a big family of red heads.

"Get him dad!" Two voices cheered in union.

Finally the two men shoved each other away. The tall man has long blond hair and he looks really expensive.

"You stooped to a new low Weasly." He growled, dusting himself off and trying to straighten his hair.

"Get out of here while you can still walk, Malfoy." Mr. Weasley growled back.

Lucius Malfoy sneered. "Come, Draco!" He barked before grabbing his son by the arm and stalking off.

"Don't listen to him dad." Ron Weasley said. "We can socialize with whomever we want!"

Harry grinned, he turned to his family. "That's Ron's family." He explained with a smile.

"Then let's go meet them." Natasha smiled.

Harry smiled. "Ok." He reached for Natasha's hand before leading them to the Weasley Clan.

"Hi everybody!" Harry smiled.

Ron spun around, and beamed. "Harry!"

XxXxXx

 **Ok, more on Ron in the next chapter, along with Hermione. Yes, I had to add the part where Kelsey is Draco's cousin. I did not plan that. But I still like how it came out.**

 **Plus - Steve and Bucky are suppose to be in there 90's or they're suppose to be dead. I would've done more to this chapter but my glasses are dirty and it's 15 minutes after midnight.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I am so, so, so sorry for the long update! I had no idea on how Mrs. Weasley would react to Harry's new family without taking her out of character.**

 **To the two reviews. I did not know that Harry is related to Draco. I knew he's related to the Peverell family because his dad had the cloak, now Harry has it.**

XxXx

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried happily as she ran through her own children to grabbed Harry into a big tight hug.

"Oof." Harry became muffled into Mrs. Weasley's chest.

"Mum, he can't breath." Percy told her, and she quickly let me go with a loud gasp.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry!" She apologized as she quickly checked him over.

Ron sighed as he wished he was anywhere but here right now. "Mum, your imbarresing yourself."

"More." One twin started.

"Like." The other twin said.

"Us." They said in union.

"Harry Potter." Mr. Weasley smiled as he aproached taking Harry's hand. "Good to see you."

Harry smiled. "And you sir."

"Harry, is this them?" Ron asked, then lowered his voice. "Your other muggle family?"

Harry smiled at him. "Yeah!" He walked up to his aunt's side. "This is my new family." He beamed. "Aunt Natasha, Uncle Steve, Cousin James. Meet the Weasley family." He introduced.

"Welcome." Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly as she shook Natasha's hand. "I'm Molly Weasley."

Natasha smiled as she, and Steve shook Mr. & Mrs. Weasley's hands. "Hello."

"Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley." Mr. Weasley smiled as he shook Steve's hand.

Steve nodded. "Hello, I'm Steve Rogers." He introduced himself, my wife: Natasha Romanoff, and our son, James."

All the Weasley siblings gasped. "The Avengers!" Ginny cried with excitment as she jumped up and down.

"Black Widow, and Captain America!" Ron looked ready to faint.

Natasha smiled. "Yes, that's us."

The two families soon got together in talking, with Mr. Weasley asking questions about the Muggle World. And the twins offering the nickname Jr to James seeming he is the son to Captain America and looks like him.

XxXxXx

 **I know its short and I was going to bring Hermione in. But its 10:00AM, my cell phone needs to be charged cause right now I don't have it near the charger, and I have to leave the house in half an hour.**

 **I hope you still like it even though its so, so, so short!**


	10. Chapter 10

After getting away from the Weasley caln, Harry lead his family to Flourish & Blotts. "We'll wait out here for you Harry." Natasha told him. "It's a mad house in there."

"Ok." Harry nodded as he opened the door to the shop and walked in. He soon found himself in the middle of all the chaos, but into witches this way and that way.

Finally he was able to find the books he needs for the start of second year.

"Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter!?"

Harry was grabbed by a photographer from the Daily Prophet, and was pulled toward a man, who wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Smile Harry." The man said. "Together we'll make the front page."

And a blinding light from the camera, the other man hurried out of the store.

"Sorry." Harry wiggled out of the man's grip. "Gotta go!" With that he tried his best to get around all the witches.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice had him pausing and he turned around.

"Hermione!" He smiled.

"It's great to see you." Hermione smiled walking up to him with her parents behind her.

"And its great to see you." Harry returned the smile, but it soon faded. "What's with all the comotion in here?"

"It's all because of him." Hermione smiled as she turned and pointed at the man who he'd just got a picture from. "Gilderoy Lockhart." She turned back to him. "He's going to be the new Dark Arts professor."

"Really?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows with surprise. "He doesn't look like he could find the way out of a wet paper bag." He laughed at his own joke.

Hermione frowned at him. "Harry, that's not fair."

"Are those the Avengers outside?" Mrs. Granger asked as she was looking toward the window, and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Harry! You never said anything about your new family being the."- She trailed off to lower her voice. "The Avengers!" She whispered with a squeal of delight. "America's greatest super heroes! They're just as famous as you!"

Harry couldn't help but smile. "I know." He laughed. "They're really great!" His smile was huge and bright. "And the Avengers are awesome!"

"We read all about them." Hermione smiled.

"Do you want meet them?" Harry asked as he gestered to the door of the store. "My new family?"

"Would we?!" Hermione asked, starting to beam, but she quicky turned to her parents. "Would we?" She asked.

But her parents were smiling. "Of course dear." Mr. Granger gave a nod. "We'd love to meet them too."

Harry lead the Grangers outside. Of course they had to struggle and fight to get outside.

"This is outrages." A familier voice complained as both Harry, and Hermione struggled to get outside.

"Watch where you're stepping!" The voice complained.

"That sounds like Kelsey." Hermione said as they finally made it outside of the store.

"Ouch!" The same voice complained.

"No. It couldn't be." Harry shook his head. "I thought she got all her school stuff last week."

"Hey, you're looking for a hexing!"

Both Hermione, and Harry looked at each other. "Kelsey." They said deadpanned as the Rogers' family walked up.

"Please, we're trying to get outside." Another voice said, and Hermione frowned.

"Don't know that voice."

"That'd be Kelsey's uncle." Harry laughed as he turned around to see his family. "Hermione." He looked at her. "Meet Aunt Natasha, Uncle Steve, and Cousin James." He looked at them. "Rogers family this one of my other best friends: Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked starstruck. "Hi." She breathed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Steve, and Natasha smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Steve said, he was now carrying James on his hip. "Harry's told us a lot about you."

"And these are her parents." Harry quickly said when Hermione gave him a look.

Natasha smiled at the other two adults. "Hello." She held out her hand to Mrs. Granger, who took her hand.

"Hello." Mrs. Granger introduced herself, and her husband.

"The Avengers." Mr. Granger looked just as starstruck as his daughter. "Wow." He breathed.

"Harry, you don't have to go back to the Dursley's?" Hermione asked, finally turning to him.

Harry shook his head. "Nope." He smiled. "Never."

Hermione returned the smile. "That's great!"

After some more conversation about this and that, the two families said goodbye and parted in two different directions. And after awhile the Rogers family meet Neville Longbottom (he lost his frog once again).

Which the last name caused James to giggle, only for his parents to give him a glare.

XxXxXxXx

After returning from Diagon Ally the family was able to relax a little before bedtime. Harry was sitting on a lawn chair relaxing on the porch and looking up at the now starry night.

Natasha walked up to her nephew and sat down next to him. "You like it out here, don't you?" She asked as she laid a picture on her lap.

Harry nodded. "I do. I feel so free when I look out at the night sky." He turned to look at her.

Natasha said nothing, but she picked up the picture she'd placed in her lap and looked at it before handing it to Harry.

"This is for you." She told him. "I'd like for you to have it."

The picture is a photo of James Potter and Lilly Evans-Potter. Of course its not a magical picture.

"I know its not enough." Natasha stated as Harry stared at the picture in his hands.

"I love it." He smiled as he traced his fingers over the picture of Lilly, then he turned to look at his aunt. "Thank you."

The red-head smiled. "Your welcome." It then faded. "Harry." She hesitated. "How would you like to have another cousin?"

His eyes blinked behind his glasses. "You, you mean ... your?" He trailed off.

"I am. Now before you say anything, I want you to know I do not regrete anything a."- Natasha trailed off when Harry suddenly flew into her arms, hugging her.

"You guys are the best thing that's ever happened to me!" He said. "And I can't wait to meet my new cousin."

That brought a smile to Natasha as she returned the hug.

XxXxXxXx

 **I am so, so, so really sorry for the long over do update! I didn't know how to do intoduce Hermione without taking her out of character.**

 **One more chapter and my fic will be done!**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter, and Kelsey Black are standing in the front of the meeting room inside S.H.I.E.L.D while the Avengers, and Directior Fury sat around the big table. "So, you guys want to learn more about Hogwarts." Kelsey said, she looked at Harry. "It wouldn't hurt."

Harry shook his head. "Nope."

"Hogwarts starts from age 11 to age your final year, age 17." Kelsey began. "But not just anybody can attend."

"What's that mean?" Tony asked.

"You have to be born with magic to attend." Harry answered.

"Yep!" Kelsey nodded. "If you're a pure blood, you're in, if you're a half blood, you're in. And if you were born with magic but don't have magical parents, your in too."

"What do you call them?" Tony asked, but Kelsey shook her head.

"Nope, not telling."

"Why not?" Stark asked.

"Stark." Fury said as he looked at him. "Put a cork in it."

"It's a bad word, Stark." Bucky answered.

"We've heard worse." Tony continued to be stubborn. "Hell, we've seen worse."

"It's an insulting name!" Kelsey snapped, earning a smrk from Bucky, and a surprise look from Tony.

"Oh." He leaned back in his chair, almost falling backwards.

"Why is Hogwarts seven years?" Clint Bartan asked.

"Magic is hard to learn." Harry explained. "Half our magic is difficult to learn, you have to have steps to learn it, precess it, to make sure you get it right."

"And if you don't." Kelsey cut in. "You're dead."

Steve leaned forward a little, his arms on the smooth table. "Harry, how did you meet your friends?"

Harry smiled. "I met Kelsey first, when she came into my comparment on the train heading to Hogwarts. After we talked for a little bit, Ron came in asking if he could join us cause the train was full. Then after bonding over lots of candy, Hermione came in."

"Bossy, and rude." Kelsey added. "When she saw Ron had his wand out, she rudley wanted him to say a spell, but it backfired and after Hermione commented about it not being a real spell, she walked right in. Fixed Harry's glasses, reconized him, then introduced herself before walking out."

Harry looked at Kelsey, then turned his attention back to the Avengers. "She became our friend on Halloween. Long story short, Ron insulted her not knowing she was there, then, I, guess we earned her friendship by saving her from a giant troll."

Darcy raised her eyebrows. "Giant troll?"

"The magical world has lots of creatures that you'd find in a fairytail." Kelsey explained. "Some are great to have on your side, while the some others are ones you'd want to stay away from."

XxXxXx

 _11-year-old Harry looks up and down the_ _Gryffindor table. "Where's Hermione?" He asked._

 _"Isn't she hear?" 11-year-old Kelsey asked as she too looks up and down the table._

 _"I heard she was in the bathroom." 11-year-old Neville told them. "She's been there all afternoon." He added. "Crying."_

 _Both Kelsey, and Harry looked dircectly at 11-year-old Ron._

 _"What?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food._

 _"That's your fault." Kelsey pointed her fork at him._

 _Ron swallowed a little painfully. "She'll get over it."_

 _Just then the doors of the Great Hall burst open, and Professor Quirrell came charging in. "TROLL!" He screamed as he made his way to the teacher's table. "IN THE DUNGEONS!"_

 _Everything went silent as everyone stared at him, Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair at the middle of the table._

 _"Thought you'd like to know." Quirrell said before fainting._

XxXxXxXx

"After that, we left the Gryffindor's to go rescue Hermione." Kelsey explained.

"But the troll found her first." Harry said. "We fought off the troll, and after we got it knocked out Professors McGonagall, and Snape came in."

XxXxXxXx

 **It's not much, so I'm afraid this is all I have time for. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is just some of the scenes while Kelsey, and Harry were in First Year.**

XxXxXxXxX

 _Harry sat next to Percy Weasley at their table for their feast. "Percy? He asked. "Who's that talking to Professor Quirrell?"_

 _Kelsey looked up from the drumstick, she'd been chewing on. "Who?"_

 _Harry pointed the teacher table. "Him."_

 _"That's Professor Snape." Percy answered._

 _"What's he teach?" Kelsey asked as she, and Harry continued to stare at Professor Snape._

 _"Potions." Percy answered again. "But everyone knows it's the Defense Against The Dark Arts post he really wants."_

 _"Not everyone knows that part." Kelsey stated. "I mean all the first years don't know that."_

 _"She has a point Perc." Fred, and George Weasley said in union._

 _XxXxXxXx_

 _Harry, and Kelsey were sitting in Potions Class. Harry and Hermione were sitting together at a table, and Kelsey was sitting with_ _Seamus Finnigan. The door to the class burst open and Professor Snape breezed in._

 _"There will be no foolish-wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He said as he walked all the way to the front and turned around to face the students. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." His eyes combed the class. "I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquid that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."_

 _Everyone was staring and all was silent, listening to Professor Snape. Snape's eyes landed on a certain student._

 _"Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said with no emotion. "Our new Celebrity."_

 _The Slytherins laughed, as Snape walked up to stand in front of Harry. "Tell me, Mr. Potter." He started. "What would I get if I add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"_

 _Kelsey made a face as Hermione's hand shot up._

 _"I don't know." Harry answered honestly._

 _"Hmm ... where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"_

 _Kelsey looked at Seamus with confustion, but he looked just as confused, as once again Hermione's hand shot up._

 _"I'm not sure." Harry shook his head._

 _"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"_

 _Again, Hermione's hand shot up, an again Snape ignored her._

 _"I don't know, sir."_

 _"Pity." Snape muttered. "I guess fame isn't everthing."_

 _XxXxXxXx_

 _"Welcome to your first flying lesson!" Madame Hooch announced, as all the first years stood in two lines facing each other as they stood on the Quiddtich field, both lines had a broom beside each student. "To pick up your broom, place your hand above the broom and say 'up!'"_

 _Everyone did as instructed, and it took awhile for everyone to get their broom._

 _"Up!" Ron ordered his broom, which flew up and smacked him right in the face. Kelsey, Harry, and Dean Thomas laughed._

 _"Shut up." Ron grouched as he rubbed his forehead._

 _A few more minutes, everyone had their broom._

 _"Now you will mound our broom, and when I blow my whistle, I want you all to push gently off the ground for a moment and return to the ground."_

 _As soon as Madame Hooch blew her whistle, Neville slowly began to rise off the ground._

 _"Mr. Longbottom, what do you think you're doing?"_

 _Neville cried for help as the broom started to rise higher and higher off the ground._

 _"Neville!" Harry, and Kelsey yelled after him as he soared through the air with a jynixed broom. All the Gryffindors ran after him, but suddenly the broom flew straight over the castle and Neville fell off it, catching himself momentarily on ledges, before falling onto the ground._

 _"Everyone out of my way!" Madame Hooch yelled as she ran through the crowd of students, and they parted to make a path for the teacher, so she could make her way over to Neville._

 _"Everyone stay where you are!" Madame Hooch ordered as she wrapped her arm around Neville, and started to lead him away. "You are to all stay on the ground. If I see any brooms in the air, you'll be out of here faster then you can Quiddich." She walked off the field with Neville._

 _Draco Malfoy bent down to pick up a round object. "Did you see his face?" He asked the Slytherins. "Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd remember to fall on his fat ass."_

 _All the Slytherins laughed._

 _"Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry ordered as he took a few steps towards Malfoy, who turned to him._

 _"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Malfoy leaned on his broom and he flew with grace around everyone. "How about on the roof?" He flew to the air. "What's wrong Potter?" He mocked as he tossed the ball in the air and caught it. "A bit beyond your reach?"_

 _Harry got on his broom._

 _"Harry, no way!" Hermione yelled as she walked over to him. "You heard what Mademe Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly."_

 _Harry flew off after Malfoy._

 _"You were saying Hermione?" Kelsey smirked, as Ron stood beside her._

 _Harry flew over to Malfoy. "Give it here Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" He threatened._

 _"Is that so?" Malfoy laughed, Harry reached for the Remembrall , but Malfoy did a circle to easily avoid him. "Go get it then." He threw it as hard as he could. And Harry flew off after it._

 _Harry cought the ball before it smashed into Professor_ _McGonagall's window, smiling he flew down to join his classmates - the_ _Gryffindors cheering, all congratulating him._

 _"Harry Potter!" A voice yelled, and the cheering quickly stopped as everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall. "Come with me." She ordered._

 _Harry looked worried as he quickly followed her, and the Slytherins all smirked._

 _XxXxXxXx_

 _"A Seeker?" Ron exclaimed. "But First Years never make the team." He was amazed. "You must be the youngest Skeeker in."-_

 _"A centrey." Harry interuped. "According to McGonagall."_

 _Suddenly Fred, and George came walking up behind them. "Hey congratulations, Harry." Fred said. "Woods just told us."_

 _"Fred, and George are on the team too." Ron explained. "Beaters."_

 _"Our job, is to make sure that you don't get bloody up so bad." George added._

XxXxXxXxXx

Kelsey splashed the running water on her face, before looking up into the mirror as she turned off the water. The memories had just came crashing into her like a hard wave.

"Kelsey!" Her Grandfather called from out in the hallway, a knocking came after. "Are you alright in there?"

"Fine!" Kelsey yell. "Just." She paused as she looked around the small bathroom. "Just finishing up!"

Wiping her damp face with a towel, she looked at herself in the mirror again. Satisfied, she walked over to the door and opened it to find not just her grandfather, but Bucky as well. Both giving her strange looks.

"What?" She asked with worry.

"You were in there for a full two hours." Bucky replied. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Kelsey bobbed her head. "Yep! I'm fine!" She moved away from them. "Gotta go, meeting Harry at the park." With that she rushed past them.

"I don't think I'll ever understand her." Her Grandfather shook his head.

Bucky looked at him. "She's a kid. Are all kids suppose to be understanding?"

XxXxXxXxXx

 **I'm so, so, so, so very sorry I haven't updated in a long time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again. I am soo, soooo, sooooo sorry for the late update! To be honest I forgot about it. But now it will be completed!**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry Potter is sitting in the living room, reading a book. He looked up when the door opened to see Natasha walking in.

"Harry." She smiled as she walked over to him and sat next to him. "How was your day?"

The boy nodded. "I'm good. It was good."

His aunt nodded, when looked around with a frown. "Where's Sam?"

"Bathroom." Harry laughed. "James gave him something, so every five minutes, Sam's in the bathroom."

Natasha made a face. "Ok. So were is that son of mine?"

"Getting a timeout from Uncle Steve." Harry answered with a grin.

Natasha shook her head, she turned back to him. "So, are you ready for your second year of school?"

Harry smiled. "I am!" But suddenly his smile faded, and Natasha frowned.

"What is it Harry?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking." Harry began. "After what's happened during the summer, what's the Headmaster going to say to my new life style?"

Natasha had a thoughtful look. "Well." She started. "You could send him a letter to come and visit." She offered. "You can explain it to him."

Harry seemed to think about that. "I will." He nodded. "I'll do that."

XxXxXxXxXx

Kelsey is sitting on a swing in the park, inside the wizarding world. Her eyes scanned the place. Bucky is talking to a woman, both seemly interested, but Bucky was keeping his metal arm well hidden.

"Kelsey, I should've known you would call me to meet you hear." Draco's board voice had her turning around to face him.

"I wanted to meet you in a public place." Kelsey stated smugly, and Draco huffed, he looked around and he spotted Bucky.

"What's _he_ doing here?" He wanted to know. "Have you gone mad?"

"Grandpa couldn't make it." Kelsey answered. "Anyway. I want you make a change."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "A change?" He asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Our second year at Hogwarts is coming up soon." Kelsey replied. "I want you to start being nice to my friends."

He scuffted. "No way! You forget what house I'm in."

"Draco, you _know_ I didn't have any friends until I got that letter of acceptance from Hogwarts." She reminded him. "I'm just asking to lay off the bullying."

"I have a reputation to up hold!" Draco puffed out his chest. "That is not happening."

"Reputation?" Kelsey snorted. "By following your father's footsteps you mean." She folded her arms. "The only reason why your a bully: is because _he's_ a bully."

"So what?"

"You're seeing things clouded."

"My vison is clear."

"All I as is that my only cousin, get along with my friends." Kelsey stood up from her swing, as she eyed him.

"You're asking for a bloodbath." Draco sneered. "I refuse to talk to a blood trater and a."-

"Fine!" Kelsey snapped, interupting him. "You want to be continuing to be a bully just because your father is the biggest bully? That's fine by me!" With that she spun around, and stormed off.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." Draco huffed as he turned and walked away. "Me socialize with her friends? As if!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"He said that?" Harry asked as he, and Kelsey walked out of a small market later that day.

"Yep!" Kelsey huffed. "I don't know what I was thinking." She sighed. "He is not going to change."

"I bet if you keep working him, he might."

Kelsey snorted. "My cousin is a rich snob. And a bully just like his father."

"I didn't want you to do that for me." Harry told her, he paused. "But thanks for trying." He gave her a smile, which she returned.

XxXxXxXxXx

Steve opened the door of the apartment after the doorbell rang to find Professor Dumbledore standing in the hall.

"Can I help you?" Steve asked.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter." Dumbledore answered kindly.

"He's my nephew." Steve said. "But."-

"I apologize." Dumbledore said. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Steve's eyes widened. "Come in, come in." He quickly side stepped with the door, allowing the headmaster entrance.

"Thank you."

"Harry!" Steve called. "You have a visiter!"

Harry walked around the corner with James on his back. "Professor, sire." Harry greeted.

Dumbledore smiled. "Hello, Harry."

XxXxXxXxXx

 **I hope you like!**


End file.
